Bride and Groom
by Ardeths Deadly Ferret
Summary: Ardeth Bay goes to London, expecting a normal wedding between his friends, Evy and Rick. With sword wielding demons, ancient curses, and Evy’s new disappearing act, it’s anything but normal. Takes place a few weeks after The Mummy.
1. Default Chapter

Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure(Small bits of romance)  
  
Archive: Sure! Just tell me where!  
  
Summary: Ardeth Bay goes to London, expecting a normal wedding between his friends, Evy and Rick. With sword wielding demons, ancient curses, and Evy's new disappearing act, it's anything but normal. Takes place a few weeks after The Mummy.  
  
Author's Note: I was sorely tempted to call this story, "Wedding From Hell", but decided against it. *laughs*  
  
Disclaimer: Rick and Evy O'Connell do not belong to me. Nor dor Ardeth Bay or Jonathon. They belong to Stephen Sommers. Any characters you do not recognize belong to me.  
Bride and Groom  
  
By  
  
Deadly Ferret  
  
A shivering Ardeth Bay knocked on the door of his friends' home. He squinted at the crumpled piece of paper in his hand which had the correct address scrawled on it. The large home that stood before the Med-Jai showed that Rick, Evy, and Jonathon had obviously made it out of Hamanaptra with something to show for it.  
  
Gathering his black robes around him, Ardeth silently cursed London and it's season, Winter. Just as he thought he might freeze to death, the front door opened to reveal Evy, a white apron wrapped around her small body.  
  
" Ardeth!" She exclaimed, obviously pleased that her friend had made it to her home in one peace. She then noticed he was shivering. " Oh, I'm so sorry, you must be freezing. Come inside. I'm just whipping up some dinner." Ardeth complied quickly, happy to get out of the cold. He adjusted the bag of his things he had slung over his left shoulder and shivered again. He looked around. He and Evy were standing in a large room, with two sets of stairs leading off to the upper floors on each side of the room.  
  
" I must have forgotten to tell you in my letter that London gets rather cold in the Winter." Evy commented, more to herself than to the tall Med-Jai behind her.  
  
" Ardeth, old boy!" Jonathon said cheerfully, as he came down a set of stairs. " Great to see you!"  
  
" Jonathon, I thought you were going to prepare the guest room for Ardeth." Evy said rather sternly. " Or at least you were supposed to help Rick do it."  
  
" I did! I haven't the foggiest where Rick's gotten off to." Jonathon replied, with a nod of his head.  
  
" Good, then I'm sure you won't mind showing our Med-Jai friend to his room, while I finish up dinner." Evelyn said, heading back to the kitchen. Ardeth watched this exchange with much amusement.  
  
" Uh.right then. C'mon this way, Ardeth, old boy. I'll show you your room." Bay nodded and followed the Englishman up one of the staircases.  
  
The two walked down a long hallway. Ardeth noted the many Egyptian artifacts that adorned the shelves in the hallway. He was paying so much attention to them that he crashed into Jonathon when the Englisman stopped at a door.  
  
" My apologies, my friend. I wasn't paying attention." The tall Med- Jai.  
  
" Quite alright. Happens to me a lot, although I have a feeling Rick might be doing it on purpose.." He trailed off as he opened the door to a well lit room. A large wooden bed with light brown blankets stood in the middle of the room. A lamp in the shape of a pyramid stood on the night- table next to the bed. A round window on the far wall showed the large driveway of the estate. Rick stood next to it.  
  
" Jonathon, I thought I heard a knock on the front door.." Suddenly he noticed Ardeth standing right behind Jonathon. " Oh, I guess I was right." He said with a grin, walking over. " Hey, Ardeth. Glad you could come."  
  
Ardeth bowed his head slightly. " I am honored to come to yours and Evelyn's wedding." Rick flushed ever so slightly.  
  
" Well, we're honored you could come." Jonathon and Ardeth walked forward into the room a little just as Evy appeared in the doorway.  
  
" I've just finished dinner!" She exclaimed, obviously pleased with herself. When nobody replied, she tapped her foot on the floor. " Well, are you just going to stand there or eat?" She whirled around, her white apron spinning and walked down the hall. Rick chuckled and followed his future wife down the hallway. Jonathon and Ardeth joined them a few second later.  
  
* * *  
  
It was growing late and Evy and Ardeth had long retired to bed. Rick and Jonathon sat in the living room, discussing something.  
  
" Anyway, I found this ring in a shop and thought you might like to give it to Evy." Jonathon said, as he pulled the ring from his pocket. Rick took it from his future brother and law and looked it over. It was a beautiful ring with a golden band and a eye shaped blue stone in it.  
  
" You didn't steal it from someone, did you?" He questioned, looking at Jonathon with narrowed eyes. Jonathon laughed.  
  
" Of course not!"  
  
" You better not have.." Rick growled. " But it is a nice ring and I'm sure Evy would love it. Nice idea, Jonathon." Jonathon seemingly glowed with pride. " But anyway, it's late and I'm tired. G'night." Nodding to the Englishman, Rick exited the living room and walked upstairs to the room he shared with Evy. Not bothering to change into his sleep clothes, he lay down on the bed that Evy was already sleeping in. Placing the ring on his nightstand, Rick rolled over and went to sleep.  
  
TBC... 


	2. Jonathon, you liar!

Disclaimer: Ardeth Bay, Evy, Rick, and Jonathon do not belong to me. Any character you do not recognize belong to me.  
  
Warning for Ardeth fans: Contains shirtless Ardeth. *cough* I like him, OKAY?!  
  
For general babbling see Chapter 1  
Bride and Groom  
  
By Ardeths Deadly Ferret  
  
Rick opened his eyes in early morning, not quite sure what had caused him to wake. Blinking sleep out of his eyes, O'Connell glanced about the room, checking to see if anything was wrong.  
  
Seeing nothing wrong, Rick was about to go back to sleep when his eyes caught on something in the corner. At first, Rick had thought it was a shadow, but as his eyes adjusted to the early morning darkness, Rick realized that it wasn't a shadow. It was something more.  
  
The creature looked like some sort of decaying bald child. Which was pretty darn gross. The creature seemed to be preoccupied with it's rather long, golden sword that it was holding and didn't notice Rick staring at it in utter disbelief.  
  
" Gaaaa?!" Rick finally managed. He wasn't a morning person. The creature looked up, saw Rick and hissed. Just at that moment, Evy sat up, confused.  
  
" Rick? What's going on?" The woman's voice seemed to enrage the creature. Before Rick could do anything it leapt at Evy(who shrieked) and then out the open window. Rick stared at the window for a moment and then stood up, walked out into the hallway and shouted, " JONATHON!"  
  
* * *  
  
" Well, who says it was the ring's fault? Or on a more important matter, who says it's MY fault?" Jonathon said, crossly. He, Ardeth, and Rick sat in the dimly lit living room. Everyone was still in their sleep clothes, which consisted of a fluffy pink bathrobe for Jonathon and some loose pants for Ardeth.  
  
" Well, the ring was the only new thing in the room. What else could have let that thing in there?" Rick countered.  
  
" I told you not to sleep with the bloody window open!"  
  
" My friends, calm down. Now, Jonathon, where did you get the ring?" Jonathon flushed and muttered something. Ardeth and Rick's eyes widened.  
  
" You took it from Hamanaptra?!" The two said in union.  
  
" Jonathon, you moron." Rick looked as if he were about to strangle his future brother in law. Ardeth placed his hand on O'Connell's shoulder.  
  
" Rick, can you describe the creature you saw? Perhaps I will know what it is." Rick swallowed and nodded.  
  
" Well, it sort of looked like a kid. But it was decaying. And bald. Oh yeah, and had a sword." Ardeth digested this information.  
  
" Was the sword golden?" He asked after a moment. Rick thought about that and then answered,  
  
" Yeah. Do you know what it is?"  
  
Bay nodded. " A Layous guardian."  
  
TBC...  
  
So, the mystery begins! 


End file.
